For example, a display device including a backlight, such as a liquid crystal television receiver, adopts a technique called local dimming.
PTL 1 discloses a technique related to the local dimming. The local dimming is a technique that divides a light emitting surface of a backlight into a plurality of light emitting regions, and independently determines luminance of the backlight for each light emitting region in accordance with luminance of an image displayed on a display panel. This configuration can improve contrast of an image in one frame.
In the above-described display device, power saving control that suppresses power consumption of the backlight may be performed by reducing the luminance of the backlight. More specifically, when an average value of luminance of the entire backlight is greater than a constant value, the power saving control simultaneously reduces luminance of all light emitting regions in the backlight.